


Solace´s Way

by Maril



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark!World, Doctor/Healer!Will, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Revolution(mentioned), hero!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maril/pseuds/Maril
Summary: In a world where demigods are heros to protect people, Will doesn´t want anything to do with it. However, finding an injured hero he has no choice but to use his secret powers.





	Solace´s Way

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what I did. But I would love to hear what you think of it ´cause I´m feeling a bit nervos about it... (blushes and hides face). Please, enjoy:-)

Will Solace lived in a difficult world. There were humans and there were demigods. The latter were seen as heroes, but they had to dedicate their life to fighting the bad. Will was a demigod, the son of Apollo, to be precise, but he hated fighting. He hated the idea that he had to do what the government wanted. His mother hadn´t wanted for him to have that life and told everyone that Will´s father died before their son was born. She told Will every day that he had to hide his powers and to never speak or make use of them. She died when Will started his first semester in med school and the young demigod was devastated. But he continued with what he had begun, knowing that he would be killed if someone ever discovered that he was a demigod.

The problem was that Will´s powers were healing and not fighting. Once he was discovered, there was no way he could escape. However, it didn´t stop Will using his powers from time to time, healing his patients from cancer or other deadly diseases. 

But some days, and those were extremely rare, Will wished he had some of the other powers his father had. Like being a master in archery. Or skilled in combat. Or _anything_. But no. He only could heal and had a mean whistle. How was that fair? He was fighting a losing battle. There was no way he could truly help people like the other demigod. Frankly, the world would function without him just fine. There was no _use_ for Will.

Then Will would remember how he hated fighting and letting others decide what to do with his life that he was happy about his powers. He wouldn´t like to be a hero as Tide, Lighting or even Brains. No, Will was quite happy with his life. He was going to med school, learning something he was good at and didn´t have to fight for his life.

The only one to ever know about him was his half-sister Kayla, a daughter of Apollo, whom he once healed from a fatal wound. She promised to Styx to never tell anybody about him.

A few years later, Will passed his exams _summa cum laude_ and started to work at the best hospital in New York, _Asclepius´ hospital_. The clinic was named after the god of medicine, simply because you sometimes met him or even his father, Apollo, when they felt generous (or, in the latter´s case, they were looking for another girl- or boyfriend).

Will met the god of archery three times. The first one was on his first day working at the hospital. Will was making stiches, when someone stepped behind him.

“Those are some pretty nice seams.” A deep and friendly voice said. Will nearly jabbed himself with the sewing needle. He slowly turned around and looked into his father´s beautiful face. The god was smiling gently at him and gestured at the stitching. “I couldn´t have done it any better.”

Will flushed bright red. “Thanks, Doctor…?”

Apollo´s smile deepened. “Doctor Fletcher. You are one of the new residents, right?” 

Will nodded. “Yes. I´m Will Solace.”

“Will, hm? Well, if you are interested, I have a cardiac transplantation tomorrow. You could assist me. What do you say?” 

Will stared at the god. His brain didn´t seem to be able to process the words. “What?” he whispered.

Apollo smiled. “You heard me just fine.” He replied and winked. “What´s your answer, Will? Yes or no?”

“You still have to ask? Of course! I´d love to, Doctor Fletcher!” Will replied, overjoyed. Not only would he assist on only his second day, he could learn something from his _father, the first god of medicine_. When he looked into the sparkling blue eyes of his father, he knew that the god would never betray his secret. 

“Excellent. I´ll see you tomorrow.”

***

The operation was the second time he met his father. And it was amazing. Will learned so much and his father let him do the first cut, guiding him through the whole time and answering every single question Will had. 

They had talked before and talked after the operation, both learning more about each other. Will enjoyed the time with his father and wished he could see him more often, but he knew that Apollo only appeared on rare occasions. 

“I will see to you getting the best education to become a trauma surgeon, Will.” The god said softly to his son, after hearing what he wanted to become.

“Thank you.” The demigod replied and realized something. “I won´t see you again?” he asked, not knowing how to feel about it.

Apollo shook his head. “No, we will meet again. But not until you became a specialist.” Time froze around them and the god embraced his son. “You are special, Will. The first child of mine after Asclepius to be only skilled in healing, but so powerful that you could even cure death. Don´t do it, though.” He winked at Will and kissed his forehead. “Take care of yourself.” Time started to flow again and the god turned and disappeared around a corner.

***

As predicted, Will didn´t see his father for five years. The resident used the time to learn hard and fast, passing his exams to a medical specialist in trauma surgery once again with summa cum laude. Even though young, he was one of the best surgeons and had an excellent reputation. A week after his exams he met Apollo the third time.

“I see you made yourself quite known, Will.” The young doctor heard right when he prepared himself for an operation. He turned around and beamed. 

“Doctor Fletcher!” He said and was rewarded with a smile.

“I came to congratulate you, son. I knew you were special when I first met you.” His smile deepened. “I´m proud of you and what you achieved.”

Will blushed and mumbled something unintelligible. Apollo laughed. “You´re welcome. Now go and save some lives.” He embraced his son, looked at him as if he wanted to remember everything about him and left, leaving Will with a strange feeling. Was there something his father knew but hadn´t told him? The demigod´s eyes fell to his left hand and his breath halted. He was holding a necklace with a small elegant sun pendent made of gold. It glowed softly and Will knew that it was a sign of having his father´s favor. A small smile crept on his face and he quickly donned it before continuing with his preparations.

***

It was the next day it happened. The news were full of reports about monsters invading New York. Demigods were fighting and they seemed to be winning, but only very slowly. The fighting lasted for about four days with two demigods dying and one being missing. The missing one was known under the name Ghost King, a son of Hades. He always wore black and shadows seemed to follow him wherever he went.

It was pure coincidence that Will found the Ghost King unconscious in a dark alley. The doctor checked him for any life signs and he released a breath of release when he found some. After a quick glance around he gathered the demigod in his arms and carried him into his apartment. Will locked every window and his door and closed the curtains, making sure nobody was even peek inside. Then he turned to the son of Hades.

The first thing he did was to remove the helmet. Will froze and stared at the beautiful face. Dark hair and long eyelashes graced a pale face with a soft olive tone. Elegant lines and eyebrows defined the unconscious demigod´s face and Will was smitten. There was a funny feeling in his chest and stomach and he knew he would do anything for the Ghost King to make sure he was safe. The son of Hades was _beautiful_.

Will shook his head to clear it and started removing the rest of the armor and clothes, trying not to stare too much at the younger man. Then, switching to doctor mode he examined every part of the body. One touch told him everything and the sun god´s son breathed deeply.

Humming a low tune he started to chant a hymn to his father, healing the most fatal and inner wounds. His hands glowed in a soft golden light as he moved them from one part of his patient´s body to another. After making sure that the Ghost King would not die on him, Will barely made it to his couch (having laid the wounded demigod on his bed) before collapsing from exhaustion.

***

The son of Hades was still sleeping the next day when Will woke up. He had a few days off which gave him the chance to fully heal the younger man. It was a slow process, but in the end it was only a matter of hours before the hero would wake up. The doctor decided to make scrambled eggs and eat a tiny bit of his secret stock of Ambrosia. Maybe Death Boy (that was how Will started to refer the unconscious son of Hades to) would like something to eat when he woke up, too.

Two hours later the Ghost King stirred and blinked slowly. Once he seemed to notice his surroundings he bolted up and looked around with wild eyes. Will was immediately at his side and pushed him down. “Easy there, Death Boy, you just recovered from several sever wounds!” he said, his doctor mode back on.

“Wha-?” Death Boy stared at the blanket Will had put on him a few hours earlier. “Why am I naked?” He frowned and gazed at Will, something dangerous lurking behind his eyes. “Who are you? Speak!”

“Whoa, easy there! I´m Will Solace, doctor at Asclepius´ Hospital, and I found you unconscious near my apartment.” Will was holding his hands up in a surrendering manner and spoke with a calming voice. He had experience with crazy and scared patients. 

Death Boy narrowed his eyes. “You saved me?” he asked.

Will smiled softly. “Yeah. It wasn´t easy, let me tell you.”

The hero´s eyes narrowed even more. “How? I was about to die. And I know that no one, except for the gods maybe, would have been able to save me. I´m the son of Hades as you probably know, I know about this kind of stuff.”

Will blanched. Well, that was sadly true. “Guess I was just lucky? I´m one of the best trauma surgeons.” He said lamely. The excuse didn´t even convince himself. 

Death Boy hissed. “Don´t lie to me. Tell me the truth!”

The son of Apollo straightened. “Okay, how about you being thankful that someone saved your live instead of interrogating me? This is my place and you don´t get to question me!”

“Fine!” Death Boy bit out. “I´m going.”

Will´s eyes widened. “No!” he yelled and grabbed the boy´s hand before he could use his powers. “You´ll die if you try to shadow travel or do some other underworld-y stuff!” Death Boy´s dark brown orbs snapped up.

“How do you know about any of my powers? Only demigods…” He trailed off, comprehension rising in his eyes. “Oh my gods.” He breathed. “You´re a demigod!” 

Will cringed and let go of Death Boy´s hand. “Please don´t tell anybody. Please.”

The son of Hades shook his head. “I have to. It is our duty to protect the humans and you deserted.”

Will shook his head. “No, you don´t understand! I can´t fight! I can´t do this awesome stuff you guys can do! The only thing I´m good at is healing and that power is best used at the hospital.” He looked at his hands with disgust and then turned pleading eyes to Death Boy. “They would kill me. And I wouldn´t be able to even defend myself.” He whispered.

Pity appeared in the hero´s eyes. “I´m sorry, Will.” It looked as if the son of Hades wanted to shadow travel and Will quickly cried out a “Wait!”

“What?” The Ghost King asked.

“Three days.” Will replied out of breath. “Stay here with me for three days and let me heal you. You can take me wherever you want afterwards. Just… let me heal you.”

Death Boy narrowed his eyes again, but finally relented. “Fine. Three days.”

Will let out a breath he didn´t knew he´d been holding and smiled shakily. He would die in three days. Hooray.

***

Will learned that the hero´s name was Nico di Angelo. It was a suiting name for such a beautiful boy. In his mind, Will called Nico his ‘Angel of Death’. It was kind of true. 

The first day, Nico scowled nearly non-stop and never said more than a few words. But with every passing hour he seemed to like Will a bit more. At least that´s what the son of Apollo hoped. In the end they talked openly and joked with each other. Will enjoyed the time with Nico and his initial infatuation turned into something more. In the end, Will gathered all his courage and kissed the son of Hades. It ended in a beautiful night full of passion. That was the moment the sun god´s son new he had fallen irreversibly for his Angel of Death. And he didn´t care.

It wasn´t one-sided attraction, it appeared. Once the third day was over, Nico clothed himself in his armor and held out a hand for Will to take. “It´s time to go.” He said in a gravelly voice. Will breathed deeply and after a final look around and making sure that he had his father´s necklace safely tucked away under his shirt he took Nico´s hand. They would go somewhere save, Nico had promised.

A sensation unlike a warming cup of hot chocolate in winter spread through the doctor, but he paid it no mind. It didn´t matter. Because before they could disappear, the door was opened forcefully and heavily armed humans stormed Will´s apartment. “Hands in the air and don´t move!” A voice barked. The son of Apollo did as ordered and when he risked a look at where Nico had been standing, he saw that the hero was gone.

***

They took Will to an interrogation room and asked him lots of questions. They didn´t care if they had to use force to get answers. But in the end they branded him with the word ‘Coward’ and put his face on the news; another demigod who chickened out of his duty.

In the end, the court sentenced him to death by poison in five days. Most of the current heroes were attesters to his sentence and Will thought that he saw Kayla and Nico amongst them. The humans locked him into a cell after court. Five days. That´s all Will got after years of helping people. The demigod tried not to lose himself in despair. Two days before his execution he pulled out his small pendant and prayed to his father.

Will didn´t want to die and he knew he didn´t deserve it. But how could he escape certain death? He suddenly heard an echo of his father´s voice. _“You are special, Will. The first child of mine after Asclepius to be only skilled in healing, but so powerful that you could even cure death. Don´t do it, though.”_ Was it possible…? A plan started to formulate in Will´s mind and the demigod started to chant a hymn to his father and to his brother Asclepius.

The small sun started to glow in a golden light.

***

The room behind the glass was full of persons, politicians and demigods. Will didn´t know what to think of it. His eyes locked themselves to a figure clad in black, even when they started to infuse the venom. He felt how the toxin poisoned his body and didn´t fight against it. A small smile appeared on his face before he closed his eyes and he sent another prayer to his father.

_Thank you._

***

_“Careful. He might be dead, but he´s still heavy.”_

_“Shut up and hurry! We don´t have much time.”_

_”Relax. I´ve got this. – Okay, let´s got.”_

Darkness.

***

When Will opened his eyes, he was laying on a bed. Someone was giving a speech and everyone was wearing black. Slowly he sat up and someone screamed. Everyone turned to look at Will, but the son of Apollo stared at a certain boy who had red rimmed eyes.

“How…?” Nico croaked. 

The centaur who had been giving the speech nodded grimly. “I think that´s what we all want to know, Will Solace.”

Will looked down at his hands and took a deep breath before facing the demigods. “I´m Will Solace, son of Apollo, and after Asclepius the most powerful healer Apollo has ever fathered. With their help I created a cure to the poison they injected me with.” He explained and looked around. Where am I?”

A guy with black hair and sea green eyes stepped forward. “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. It´s one of the two camps build by demigods who want to stop what´s going on in the world, but without risking our lives.” He smiled lopsidedly. “At least until we attack openly, that is. Which would be any day now.”

Nico stepped forward. “I thought I´d lost you.” The son of Hades whispered. 

Will smiled softly. “Never.” He breathed. “I won´t leave you, Death Boy.” He closed the gap and kissed his Angel. Warmth spread through him and he felt as if he could do this forever.

***

_Five years later…_

Will smiled at the happiness he felt when he entered the op. The demigods had fought for four years before crushing the humans´ control over them and it had taken them a year to rebuild. They had wiped all the records of them and used the Mist to delete any memory of them. The demigods were now a secret society and Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter their secret haven. They´d even made a safety net with the Norse demigods and Egyptian magicians. What once was would never happen again.

Last week, Will proposed to Nico and they would get married soon. The son of Apollo knew for sure that he would never love someone else. His father was the god of Truth, for gods´ sake. Speaking of him…

“I´m proud of you, Will.”

Will smiled at the god standing next to him. Apollo was assisting him at the transplantation. Sure, it usually wasn´t a trauma surgeon´s job, but Will wanted to be able to do anything and being the hospital´s owner´s favorite (speak: Apollo) did him a lot of wonders.

“Thank you, Doctor Fletcher.” He smiled, happiness bubbling through him.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R, guys! ^^


End file.
